


Fake v Real

by CriticalAbuse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake Blood, Fluff, Halloween Challenge, Humour, One Shot, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/pseuds/CriticalAbuse
Summary: Robbie drops by on Daisy in the middle of her preparing for Halloween. Why is that girl always covered in blood?





	Fake v Real

“The door is open!”

Lock clicking and then closing shut, footsteps too heavy for a certain biochem best friend sauntered into room.

“Hey Dais–”

Startled, Daisy glanced up wide-eyed from the rapidly unfolding murder scene in her ensuite bathroom, meeting over the threshold the intense gaze belonging to no one other than Robbie Reyes.

_Shit._

“The blood is fake I swear.”

With there no immediate response, seconds seemingly dragged into minutes and then eternity as he looked her up and down. Finally, Robbie made his move; Daisy stood dumbstruck as he purposefully strode over into the bathroom, filling the already cramped space with his broad shoulders and towering over her with his taller height as he then gently took the open tube from her bloody outstretched fingers. All without breaking eye contact or a speaking a word, his thumb grazed her cheek, cupping her face as he tilted it upwards to better catch the unforgiving florescent light on the ceiling above.

“You need to layer it.”

“What?”

“You need to layer it. Makes for a more convincing wound.”

“Oh.” A beat. “Thanks.”

In silence, Robbie rubbed the spot of red she had started to apply and dutifully went to work; layering and painting her skin with a papier-mâché of fake blood, tissue and glue, alternating between deft fingers and the selection of tools she’d gathered together on the sink vanity. Chest uncomfortably tight as she remained still and needlessly held her breath for him, Daisy didn’t know there was a sensitive spot along her jaw that could differentiate between surprisingly smooth calluses and jarringly rough sponge, but then Robbie Reyes had always been obscenely good with his hands.

“You would think I would know what a cut looks like by now. Given my usual collection of scrapes.”

In the mirror set over the sink, Robbie’s expression had become less guarded when he believed her eyes to elsewhere and not on him. Yet, as near always lately, he was just as unreadable as when they had first met outside of the reflexive clenching and unclenching of his jaw.

“Any reason why your usual cuts and bruises weren’t enough? That you felt the need to add to them?”

“It’s Halloween,” Daisy breathed, like that was answer enough.

“And?”

“SHIELD agents are known to have the occasional time off. I’m supposed to be a zombie.”

“Is that right.”

Murmuring an affirmative to the clear non-question, Daisy’s gaze drifted from his reflection back to his face, preferring not to settle for second best. Not when he was _really_ standing this close.

“You know, it’s never too late to change your mind and come along for the ride.”

Tracing his scatter of freckles with her eyes, for a moment Daisy was stunned not for the first time to see how young and vulnerable he looked in the wake of her less than subtly hopeful offer. That is, before the thought of the Rider and his revenge hardened him; Robbie’s own mask a fleeting grin that crossed his lips but didn’t quite reach the light in his eyes.

“Sorry, chica. Tonight is his night.”

Daisy sighed.

In the weeks leading up to Halloween, he’d been increasingly distant; not only with her and the rest of the team, but apparently with his younger brother Gabe too. Maybe there was some truth to the belief that the veil between worlds became thinner approaching All Hallows’ Eve; that would at least go some way to explaining why the Rider had suddenly become so restless recently, as Robbie himself had suggested not too long ago.

“I’ll see you later?”

His work now complete and his back to her, Robbie after a strained pause nodded once, methodically scrubbing and rinsing the fake blood from his hands. With the action all too unproudly familiar, scarlet rivets swirling around in the basin sink unnervingly dared to look too much like the real thing; his eyes seeking solace in Daisy’s face in the mirror, only to instead linger on the new gash gracing her cheek down to her jaw courtesy of himself.

While not real, it was another reminder of his handiwork.

“Daisy.”

“Robbie.”

Meeting his gaze over her shoulder, Daisy knew later wasn’t later tonight. Or maybe even tomorrow. Or the day after that. Later might not have a date, but Robbie Reyes always came back.

_Always._

Without the need to further say anything – the two so attuned as he discarded the hand towel and stepped out in the bedroom after her, Daisy instantly closed the gap between them, roughly grabbing the leather of his signature horseshoe jacket. Boosting herself up onto her tiptoes, she kissed him with the unspoken promise she’d be here and waiting - _whenever_ later was. Robbie didn’t fight it, but he didn’t make it any easier for her either. Not until he closed his eyes in relieved acceptance; his hand tangling in her hair as the other desperately wrapped around her waist, holding her close and desiring to never let go.

Except he had to go.

As the door to Daisy’s room clicked shut not too soon but not too long after, Robbie came face-to-face with no one other than a certain biochem best friend; the eyes of Jemma Simmons wide and staring until she quickly remembered herself, dropping her gaze in the process and seemingly unable to pick a single place to look as she then broke into smile.

“Robbie! Good to see you. Daisy home? Only I promised to help her with her costume and I ended up running late dealing with my own and…”

Robbie nodded, momentarily thrown by Jemma’s fervour and her growing grin, which she did an even poorer job of hiding than usual thanks to a thick layer of green Halloween makeup.

“Yeah, she’s home. I was just dropping by– She’s actually waiting for you in fact.”

“Great. Phew. What a relief. Hey, um–” Hand pressed to the door, Jemma paused, stifling a giggle as shyly gestured in a roundabout to her own face. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about – you’re both _quite_ worryingly used to it by now in my unwanted professional opinion, but it appears to me you’re bleeding. You might want to get that checked out, especially if it was a zombie that was the cause…”

Door clicking shut behind her, Robbie was left alone in the hall with the Rider and the tell-tale trail of fake blood marking Daisy’s very real kisses.


End file.
